1. Field
The present embodiments relate to a mammograph system with a face shield.
2. Related Art
Mammograph systems with a face shield have been previously used. Typically, a mammograph system includes an object table and an X-ray emitter head. A breast to be examined is positioned on the object table. The X-ray emitter head accommodates at least one X-ray source. The X-ray emitter head is typically pivotable and is generally positioned above the object table. The X-ray emitter head makes an X-ray image of the breast to be examined. The X-ray detector is located in or below the object table. A patient to be examined typically stands in front of the mammograph system.
During the operation of a mammogram, a patient approaches close to the mammograph system. The patient's breast is then fixed on the object table and compressed by a compression plate. The patient's head should not move into the beam path between the X-ray emitter head and the object table. A face shield is disposed at the height of the patient's head on the X-ray emitter head to prevent the patient's head from entering the beam path. The face shield is usually made of plastic, which provides a pleasant thermal and tactile feeling on the patient's skin. The face shield is slipped on the X-ray emitter head. Depending on the examination, the face shield can be removed or a face shield of a different length can be slipped on.
Conventionally, the face shield or multiple face shields are manipulated separately from the rest of the mammograph system. This makes storing the face shields more complicated and increases the risk that a shield will be lost. Two or more face shields are necessary to provide a variety to the face shield characteristics. There is also the danger that the face shield will suffer material fatigue and be damaged from being frequently installed and removed from the mammograph system.